A Couple's Life
by Lea Ewig
Summary: Como o título já diz, é a história de um casal, mais especificamente ShuuheixOC . Não Mary-Sue, ao menos estou me esforçando para não ser. M para capítulos futuros. Começo sem sal, mas tratará de temas um pouco mais polêmicos futuramente.


Avisos Básicos:

Essa fic contém OC e é AU, então se não gosta, não leia. Nada de dizer q eu não avisei...

Não possuo Bleach e nem nenhum dos personagens. Ah, se eu possuísse Shuuhei não ia ter um segundo de paz, tadinho...

* * *

O rapaz andava tranquilamente pelo calçadão, aproveitando a brisa litorânea em um momento refrescante, antes que o Sol saísse de trás das nuvens e voltasse a cozinhar tudo que tocasse. Desviando o olhar para a praia, ele viu uma pequena comoção à beira d'água. Um homem de cabelos vermelhos e muitas tatuagens saía do mar carregando uma garota de cabelos escuros, ambos seguidos de perto por uma loira com busto XXXXX...G, um careca e um homem com estranhos acessórios no rosto. Penas talvez. Seria uma situação normal –apesar da aparência chamativa das pessoas- não fosse o fato de que a morena parecia estar desmaiada. Saindo do calçadão, o rapaz correu em direção ao grupo ao ver a menina ser deitada na areia molhada e os outros se entreolharem nervosos.

-Licença... –Ele chamou, fazendo o estranho grupo olhar para ele. –Tá tudo bem? Vocês precisam de ajuda ou...?

-Ajuda seria uma boa. –Disse o careca. De perto era possível ver que ele tinha riscos vermelhos sobre os olhos. Homem com maquiagem? Estranho... –Ela se afogou.

-Eu posso ajudar. Já fiz um bico como salva-vidas.

-Bom, e tá aí esperando o quê? –O ruivo exigiu dando a permissão necessária. O rapaz prontamente ajoelhou ao lado da garota e colou os lábios nos dela. Logo ela estava de lado, cuspindo água do mar. O rapaz sorriu aliviado ao ver o trabalho bem feito.

-Pronto. –Ele pretendia perguntar se a garota estava bem, mas ela estava sendo abraçada fortemente pela peituda, impedindo-a de falar. Talvez até de respirar. -Só me façam o favor de mantê-la fora d'água, tá? –Ele pediu para os rapazes aliviados.

-Pode deixar. –O moreno certificou. É, eram penas. Estranho...

-Valeu mesmo cara. –O de cabelo vermelho agradeceu dando tapinhas nas costas dele. –Se ela tivesse morrido, com certeza voltaria pra puxar meu pé à noite.

-Falando em morrer... –Ele olhou para onde o careca apontava. –Matsumoto, você tá sufocando ela.

-Opa. –A loira soltou a amiga que respirava fundo em busca de ar.

-Vou indo. –Ele disse levantando antes de se despedir da resgatada. –Se cuide, viu?

-Hmm. –Foi a única resposta, então ele voltou a seguir o caminho da calçada. Apesar do Sol não estar mais escondido, ele não sentia mais tanto calor. Só um refrescante gosto de água salgada. A morena de cabelos ondulados via o salvador andando para longe. –Aquilo era um '69' tatuado na cara dele?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fazendo o mesmo caminho daquela tarde, qual não foi a surpresa dele ao ver a mesma garota no mesmo lugar, só que dessa vez consciente? Surpreende mesmo era ele reconhecê-la àquela distância, à noite. Memória fotográfica talvez?

-Oi.

-Oi! –A garota cumprimentou, surpresa. –Nossa, tava pensando em você agorinha mesmo!

-Ah é? –Ele perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente e sentando do lado dela na areia.

-É. Eu não agradeci por você ter me salvado hoje cedo.

-É mesmo... –Ele disse lembrando do acontecimento.

-Bom, obrigada.

-Foi um prazer. Você deu é sorte de eu estar passando na hora. Seus amigos não pareciam ter idéia do que fazer.

-Eles não tinham mesmo. Idiotas.

-Não fale assim, eles tavam preocupados.

-Mas a culpa foi deles mesmos. Eles sabem que eu não sei nadar.

-Você não sabe nadar?

-Não.

-E entrou no mar?

-Entrei.

-Olha, me desculpa, mas quem foi idiota foi você.

-Eu? Eles disseram que era raso!

-Devia ser mesmo, mas por aqui tem muitas valas sabia? Você deve ter caído em uma.

-Vala? ...É, eu sou idiota...

-Turista?

-É.

-Ah, então não esquenta, é normal. Mas sabe, a praia pra turistas é outra, menos perigosa e mais badalada.

-Eu sei, mas é que a gente alugouum apartamento aqui perto e ficamos com dó de não vir aqui.

-Aposto como mudaram de idéia.

-Mudamos. -Ela esticou a mão para o rapaz ao lado dela. –Ichimei Myomi.

-Hisagi Shuuhei. –Ele apertou a mão dela. –Me diz que você não está aqui para entrar na água de novo.

-Não estou. Vim ver o pôr-do-sol.

-Ah. –Hisagi olhou para o relógio e de volta para ela. –Desculpa informar, mas você está mais de uma hora atrasada...

-Não tô não. Eu estou aqui desde antes do sol se pôr.

-Ah...

-E você? Procurando donzelas indefesas?

-Pode-se dizer que sim. A noite tava meio parada, sabe como é, né?

-Sei... -Ela disse rolando os olhos.

-Não, brincadeira. Eu tava indo tomar umas com uns amigos.

-Ah, desculpa, estou te segurando aqui...

-Não, que nada... –Ele sacudiu a mão, indicando que não era motivo de preocupação. –Além do mais, prefiro conversar com você do que beber com um monte de homens. –Ela sorriu e Hisagi parou para atentar à garota. Morena, cabelos ondulados na altura dos cotovelos, com uma lua crescente e uma estrela tatuados na nuca, olhos azuis (ou pretos, era difícil distinguir no escuro), curvilínea, usava calça pescador branca, chinelo de dedo e blusa verde-clara. Era bonita e as roupas claras destacavam bem o início de bronzeamento. –E então Ichimei, de onde vocês são?

-Tóquio. E me chame de Myo.

-Myo. –Ele repetiu, à vontade com a intimidade. –Acho que deu pra peceber que sou daqui mesmo né?

-É. Apesar de não ter tanto sotaque quanto eu esperaria. –Ichimei comentou, fazendo-o rir.

-Turistas... Não falamos tão carregado por aqui.

-Ah, desculpa.

-Não, não... Eu só achei engraçado... Mas diz aí, o que você faz da vida?

-Estudo. Vou para o 2° ano da Faculdade de História.

-Eu também. Vou para o 2° ano, quero dizer. Mas de Farmácia.

-Ah... Legal. Estuda na cidade mesmo ou tá só de férias em casa?

-Não, estudo aqui. Seus amigos fazem História tamvém?

-Não, eu sou a única louca que gosta de coisas velhas e empoeiradas. –Ela disse girando os olhos, fazendo-o rir.

-Os outros loucos gostam de quê?

-Números, exercícios, roupas e decoração.

-Moda, design de interiores, matemática e...Física? –Hisagi chutou.

-Quase. Moda, design de interiores, engenharia e educação física.

-Por pouco...

Os dois continuaram a conversar animadamente, e teriam ficado ali por muito mais tempo, caso não fossem procurar pela garota.

-Myo! Você ainda tá aí? –O ruivo hipertatuado gritou, se aproximando dos dois. –Tô tentando ligar pra você faz um tempão! –A garota colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um celular. Abriu-o e olhou para o ruivo, sorrindo sem-graça.

-Acabou a bateria.

-Notei. –Ele a fuzilou com o olhar, parando ao lado dela. Ao ver Hisagi sentado com a garota ele levantou as exóticas sombrancelhas. –Você não se afogou de novo, afogou?

-Não. –Ichimei respondeu guardando o celular, irritada. –Eu não sou idiota, sabia?

-Há quem duvide. –Ela lançou um olhar bravo ao amigo, mas mudou de assunto. –Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei. Shuuhei, Abarai Renji. –Eles se cumprimentaram enquanto a garota levantava e espanava a areia das roupas.

-Bom Myo, vamos voltar logo porque a pizza já chegou e se eles comerem a minha parte a culpa vai ser sua e você vai ter que comprar uma pizza inteira só pra mim.

-Vai sonhando... –Ela resmungou antes de virar para Hisagi. –Bom, vou indo então, Shuuhei. Obrigada de novo por hoje cedo e...

-Ah, bem lembrado! –Abarai gritou, assustando-os. –Você é daqui? –Ele perguntou para o moreno.

-Sou... –Respondeu cautelosamente.

-Então você deve saber onde as coisas acontecem por aqui. Tipo onde aproveitar a noite e tal...

-Renji, quer ir na zona? –Ichimei perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha.

-Não! Eu quis dizer uma boate, clube, bar, algo assim...!

-Bom, eu sei, mas...

-Ótimo! Você leva a gente então! –Abarai decidiu.

-Quê? Virei guia agora? –Hisagi perguntou, mal acreditando na cara-de-pau do outro. –Nem te conheço!

-Mas conhece a Myo. Você por acaso trabalha amanhã? Estuda? Faz alguma coisa?

-Não, mas...

-Então pronto! Amanhã às sete a gente te encontra aqui, já que isso já tá virando "point"...

-Renji! Não pode ir decidindo as coisas assim! –Ela ralhou, virando para o outrologo em seguida. –Desculpa, ele não tem nem um pingo de educação mesmo. Esquece o que ele disse porque...

-Não, tudo bem... –Ele interrompeu e suspirou derrotado. –Eu levo vocês. Vou acabar tendo que ir mesmo, já que dei o bolo no pessoal hoje... Não custa nada levar vocês dois também.

-Dois? Não, somos cinco... –Abarai corrigiu. –Os outros também vão.

-É, tanto faz.

-Bom, então tá combinado. Pega o número da Myo se quiser. Se ela recarregar o celular.

-Vou carregar... Tem certeza do que tá fazendo Shuuhei? Eles são insanos.

-Ei!

-Ah, meus amigos também são, estou acostumado. Seu telefone?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dobra à esquerda. –Hisagi disse para o careca na direção e quando o carro fez a curva ele sentiu alguém se segurando no ombro dele.

-Desculpa Shuuhei, mas tá difícil de me equilibrar aqui. –A morena comentou, se apoiando no encosto do banco do carona. No banco de trás estavam Abarai, Ayasegawa e Matsumoto, com Ichimei no colo. –Os peitos da Rangiku ocupam espaço demais.

-Não é minha culpa se eles grandes! –Matsumoto se defendeu indignada.

-Se você quiser trocar de lugar Myo... –Madarame ofereceu, um sorriso distorcido no rosto.

-Você confia seu carro em mim?

-Não. –Ele disse, o sorriso desaparecendo instantâneamente.

-Direita na próxima. –O homem com cicatrizes guiou e logo depois Ichimei estava se segurando nele novamente.

-Desculpa de novo.

-Tá tudo bem. Direita e depois esquerda...

-É aqui? –Madarame perguntou desligando o carro.

-É.

-Eu tô meio tonto... –Ayasegawa reclamou descendo da "montanha-russa".

-Mas... É na rua da praia! Porque fez a gente dar tanta volta?

-Eu não fiz nada, você tá imaginando coisas, cabeça-vermelha -Hisagi disse saindo do carro com um sorriso maroto. Ichimei riu e balançou a cabeça. Aparentemente ele havia gostado dela ter se segurado nele a viagem toda. Homens...

* * *

É, eu sei. Foi um capítulo super-mega curto, mas foi bom, não foi? Diz que foi, vai...XD

Enfim, é só a introdução, e doses homeopáticas viciam os leitores...Hehehe... Foi mal... Mas acontece q faculdade não é fácil, então vai ter q ser assim mesmo... mas com sorte serão capítulos pequenos com grande freqüência... Tá bom né? Talvez não, mas é o melhor q dá pra eu fazer.

Ah, e eu não tenho Beta... Então por favor me avisem se virem alguma coisa errada ou mal explicada tá?

E reviews... Pleaseeee... ç.ç


End file.
